Wrath's Price
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Ginny Weasley always had a problem with one of the Seven Deadly Sins.


**AN: Quidditch prompt, write a good character committing one of the seven deadly sins. Word count is 901.**

It had been a long time since she'd ever felt this angry. Ginny Weasley was a fiery person, as most Gryffindors were. For a long time, however, she'd held back, reserved her anger and bottled it up until it slowly drained out. She was afraid of becoming the monster again that Tom Riddle had made her to be.

Every little diary she saw sent a jolt of cold through her body and an urge to fling it out of the student's hand, to warn them to not write to something that talked back-then she'd realize that she was the only one stupid and naïve enough to let it happen to her. Stupid and naïve she may have been, but did it really, truly excuse what she'd done under Riddle's influence? Dumbledore seemed to think so, but Percy always did say that Dumbledore was mad. . .

Ginny never saw herself acting this way, like the monster again, but she just couldn't help it. The Wizarding World's so-called savior was gone off somewhere with her brother and the brightest witch of their age, leaving the rest of them to fend for themselves. They couldn't see how everyone was suffering under the Carrows, how everyone was left to survive for themselves and themselves only, like a pack of wolves.

Her mother always preached forgiveness, forgiveness towards Percy for leaving, forgiveness towards all those who wronged her. Her mother might've been ashamed if she'd seen what little Ginevra Molly Weasley could do when she was truly pissed off.

The poor muggle-born was only a first-year, how could he have known? Yet she heard him screaming, and on impulse, as those of her house were encouraged to do, ran towards the sound, wand out as her blood boiled with the tempest of the storm. Finding the kid, just a kid, for Merlin's sake, only increased the tempest within. Amycus Carrow was surprised to see her come in.

With a jagged flick of the wrist and an angry shout, the Bat Bogey Hex shot from her wand of yew and sent Carrow into a ditz. She then turned to the kid and cast her own powerful red jets of light, breaking the chains.

"Run," she snarled. Scared, scared of her, scared of Carrow, scared of the entire world that had been turned upside down, the kid ran. That left Ginny smirking as she turned to the Carrow. She would make him suffer. She uttered a spell she thought she'd never use.

"Crucio!" she snarled, and the Carrow writhed on the floor in a way that sadistically satisfied Ginny. Except she wasn't quite satisfied. She wanted him to feel everything all of his victims had ever felt. Magic wasn't enough. Tucking her thumbs in the exact way that Charlie had taught her, she began punching.

The crack of his nose breaking, the smell of blood, the yelps and the begging, it drove her on, egged her on. How dare he ask for mercy when he never gave it to anyone, much less a small child? Ginny started kicking him when he fell back down for good measure, just kicking and kicking and kicking in her wrath until she was crying-tears of rage and fear unleashed.

Truly a terrifying combination.

It was terrifying enough to bring her to a halt. Little Ginny Weasley, who barely cracked 5'3, had brought down a hulk of a man who was taller than most students, mostly with physical force. She'd used a Cruciatus. That was enough to bring back the reserved, quiet Ginny Weasley. What was she going to do? She'd never done anything like that before!

"O-Obliviate," she said tremblingly, trying not to let her wand quiver as she erased the memories of the attack. She then turned and fled, fled from the consequences of her wrath. She could hear Tom Riddle's voice in her mind as clearly as she did in her second year, which made her run faster.

"Like me, are you?" he taunted. "Oh dear, your mother would not be happy to see you, today. Her harmless little girl, having used an illegal curse! Having beat a teacher! And think, what would the good Harry Potter say to this? My, my, my, Ginny Weasley, haven't you gotten yourself into a spot?"

"Shut up," Ginny whispered aloud, even though she knew he really wasn't there. "Get out of my head."

Tom Riddle snorted. "I never left, Ginvera Weasley. I know your heart, and it is mine. There is too much of me in you for us to ever be truly separated."

"You're just in my head! Leave!" Ginny demanded. She wasn't going to let Riddle control her, not like he did once.

"Soon, I think you'll be just like me, a creature beyond love and mortality," he remarked. "One day, you'll be pure storm, a true immortal."

Ginny came to a stop, clenching her fists. The demon was within, the demon that always seemed to come out when she did wrong by anyone. Physical force could never win this fight. It was within, like always. Patient and cunning was required. Perhaps she could've been a Slytherin. But she was Gryyfindor, she was good. And she would live by her choicest and accept them.

"You're wrong, Tom Riddle," Ginny said, still speaking aloud. "I'll tell you a little secret. I will never be like you."


End file.
